Embodiments of the inventive subject matter generally relate to the field of communication technology, and, more particularly, to control of sound producing devices coupled to a network.
An increasing variety of devices (such as, appliances, consumer devices, computers, and other electronics) may be communicatively coupled to a network. For example, home networks may include devices such as televisions, phones, radios, game systems, microwave ovens, refrigerators, coffeemakers, stoves, etc. Many devices commonly found in homes, offices, or other environments generate alarms (e.g., audible alerts) to induce attention to the device. For example, when a microwave oven has completed its heating operations, the microwave oven may produce an audible alarm to indicate the heating operations are complete. However, the audible alarm may not be heard if other devices (e.g., a television or radio) are also producing sound at a sufficiently high volume to prevent the audible alarm from being heard.